User blog:GalactaK/GalactaK's training Session 3/Final: At Death's Door
Just so you know: right after this, GalactaK will (if Universe agrees), resume his battle with Universe Hollows. That was the whole reason he started training: to become strong enough to fight him. Right after this, I will do the user Armageddon. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! As GalactaK and Meta Knight said their goodbyes, GalactaK began to feel strange. Meta Knight didn't notice. After all, he had other things to be doing. However, GalactaK was sucked into a void, yelling as he went. Down, down, down. GalactaK felt like this fall would never end. What had he done to deserve this fate?! Up, up, up. Now he was flying! What the f*ck was happening?! Eventually, he regained his balance, falling on a black floor with black grass, with a black tree and a house not too far away. As he stalked towards the house, its owner stalked out. He was tall and skinny, wearing a black hooded cape. He was certainly thin, almost skinny enough to be... a skeleton! This wasn't a man, it was Death! Galacta Kahn: Wh- what the- Death?! Help me get out of here- please! For a moment, Death seemed not to hear him, but GalactaK soon realised that he was simply sharpening his scythe. On what though? Air? GalactaK didn't bother questioning the subject as Death calmly answered. Death: YOU ARE TRAINING I UNDERSTAND. INTERESTING. WELL, I MUST STOP THIS. YOU ARE UPSETTING THE BALANCE OF HISTORY WITH WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. Galacta Kahn: B- But how? Death: YOU KILLED TWO PEOPLE WHO WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE YET. A VAMPIRE IN YELLOW AND A RED CYBORG. RING ANY BELLS? GalactaK reluctantly admitted to this, and Death smiled about as much as one could with a skull for a head. He snapped his fingers and two people appeared from around the side of the house. They were the cosmic jester, Marx and the maverick hunter, Zero. Death: I INTEND TO STOP YOU IN YOUR TRACKS TO PUT HISTORY BACK ON COURSE. OR JUST TEST YOU AND SEE IF DUPLICATES CAN BE CREATED. Galacta Kahn: It is ON! The triple team got into fighting stances as GalactaK readied both his sword and blaster for attack. HERE WE GOOO! GalactaK fired at Marx, who flew away from the attack as Zero leapt forward, being followed closely by Death. By hounded by two people at the same time, Galacta Kahn found it hard to battle, but persevered by attacking Zero and attacking fistly his blade. From only his knowledge of Kombat and his recent fight against Sektor, GalactaK saw this as a pulse blade, but, since it wasn't, he didn't succeed in deactivating it, instead maiing Zero get out his megabuster and fire several shots at Galacta Kahn, hitting him in the stommach and making him reel backwards. Galacta Kahn: I see you have a job application Zero. Zero: As a Maverick hunter do you mean? Galacta Kahn: No. My target. (cue DBZ Instant Transmission Sound Effect) The two clashed and GalactaK broke the stalemate by grabbing Marx as he flew at him and throwing him into Zero's face, bringing his blaster down below and firing like mad. This didn't kill Zero, although it angered him immensely. He turned into Black Zero to try and fend Galacta Kahn off, stopping time alongside Death to try and slash him to pieces. However, Death took out an hourglass. It was approximately half full, and GalactaK's hourglass. Death grunted in frustration and put the hourgllass back in his cloak. Time restarted and an angry Zero, having already made several hacks at Galacta Kahn's leg rushed forward to deliver the final blow. Death sprinted forward to give the knockout blow as well. Both of them brought their weapons around, with Galacta Kahn teleporting out of the way of one and countering the second shot. Angered at this, Zero got angry, but behind him was Marx, who flew upwards and started dropping seeds on the ground, following this with electric spears. Galacta Kahn dodged the spears, only to get hit by a vine that shot up from the ground, impaling him instantly. Zero leapt up, but GalactaK moved his arm around and shot him calmly in the chest. The vine disappeared and he fell to the floor, dazed. Marx flew towards GalactaK, deciding to fire black spheres out of his eyes. These hit GalactaK backwards at Death, who threw something onto GalactaK, before slicing him away. As Galacta Kahn got up, he yelped in agony as something bit his neck. It was probably what Death had thrown on him. Reaching around to grab it, he found out that it was the Death of Rats. Galacta Kahn: Oh. I see how it is. No taking this one by one pal. Death of Rats: *dark and ominous* SQEEEEEAK. Dropping the creature, GalactaK ran forward pulling out his spellbook to finally look for some spells of use. Finding none, he quickly selected a plan B and shot Zero with a City Destruction Wave. This vaporised the Maverick Hunter on impact, but Marx teleported behing him and fired several cutters, causing GalactaK to fall to the ground. As he got up, Death swung his scythe, with Galacta Kahn jump-kicking in response, throwing Death against the wall of his house, smashing him. Galacta Kahn: Well whaddya know? Little ol' me, killing Dea- augh! He was caught by a dash attack from Marx, throwing his blaster away As he tried getting out his sword, pink branches coming off Marx threw that away too. GalactaK had no choice. He started to change as Marx opened up a black hole. As he pulled himself back together again, GalactaK Wraith lapt out and started clawing at the jester. Marx screamed in agony as he was grabbed, thrown several times and then kicked in the back. GalactaK Wraith finished this off with a claw which sent Marx into Death, who, far from dying, had reformed into a perfectly functioning being who dodged the attack, instead going for GalactaK as Marx lay there, perfectly unconscious. Death: I WILL TAKE YOU OUT IF I MUST. AND IT SEEMS I MUST Galacta Kahn: *gasps in astonishment* You don't say? Death angrily swung both his sword and scythe at Galactak, who found his sword and picked it up, clashing woth the skeleton in a fit of fury. Both let go and came in again, swords clanging against each other until finally, GalactaK gained the upper hand, throwing Death's sword out of his hand and towards Marx, who carefully ducked. Death scythed at GalactaK, but a kick knocked him backwards and onto the floor. GalactaK brought his sword down in the hole of a bone. Galacta Kahn picked up his blaster and walked over to Death once more. Galacta Kahn: Seems I've won. Death: IT DOES. I WILL KEEP TO MY WORD AND LET YOU OUT OF HERE. Using some kind of magic GalactaK did not know of, he was healed and then he and his sword were transported out of Death's realm, not to be returing for a short while. His hourglass had but a short amount of time actually left now that he was out of Death's realm. How long could he hold? Conclusion The winner you have chosen is: Galacta Kahn! Category:Blog posts